Os Olimpianos
by rafreitas89
Summary: Uma revisitada ao universo criado por Rick Riordan.


_**Capítulo 01 – Churrasquinho no meio do dia….**_

OI, meu nome e Dédalo e hoje foi o pior dia da minha vida, sabem por que? Acordei cedo para ir a escola mas o que me esperava nao era a chata aula de matemática da sra. Mônica e sim demônios voadores e loiros que queriam me matar sem motivo aparente e um longo dia que eu queria esquecer pois meus pais sumiram.

Aliás não me apresentei direito, me chamo Dédalo Chase Jackson e tenho 12 anos, moro com meus pais Percy e Annabeth e minha irmãzinha Selena de 8 um semideis, ou semi-semideus já que meus pais sao filhos de deuses, sim meus avós sao Poseidon e Atena, cara que legal!

Semideuses são filhos de um deus ou deusa que teve um caso com um mortal e normalmente sao "superdotados", tem força, agilidade fora do normal e são habilidosos para o combate . Ah geralmente somo s dislexos e temos TDAH.

Sempre tive uma vida normal ate essa manhã, quando fui para a escola mais cedo que o normal pois tive um sonho pertubador onde os deuses do Olimpo estavam em Guerra.

Quando cheguei a United High School encontrei as garotas populares e metidas da turma me esperando do lado de fora e assim que me viram assumiram sua forma verdadeira de harpia. Meia dúzia de harpias patricinhas comecaram a me perseguir pela rua que estava deserta, óbvio.

Então peguei aquela antiga caneta que meu pai me deu no último aniversário, assim que apertei o botão de carga ela se transformou numa arma mortal, a espada Contracorrente, 90 centímetros de bronze celestial puro. E usando o que aprendi com meu pai brandi a espada contra as patricinhas demônios.

Cada golpe que eu dava nas harpias faziam-nas se transformer em pó dourado, fazendo-as voltarem para as profundezas do Tártaro, o lugar mais fundo no submundo, onde eu não iria querer passar férias. A única que sobrou fugiu voando para o inferno, assim espero, e fiquei sozinho e sujo de pó de monstro.

Estranhamente não tinha ninguém na rua, estava deserta mesmo , até que avistei uma coruja cinzenta vindo em minha direção, logo imaginei que seria um recado de vovó, o que acertei. Ela me trouxe um bilhete me avisando que o pior estava para acontecer e para eu ir para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, um lugar seguro onde semideuses vão para treinar e morar se quiserem, meus pais se conheceram la.

Decidi voltar para casa e avisar meus pais sobre o que aconteceu e eu acahava que meu dia não podia ficar pior ate encontrar minha casa em chamas. Estava perto de casa quando vi Blackjack, o pégaso de meu pai, voando ao redor da casa.

Ei garotão, vem aqui – chamei

O pégaso, mais que depressa, estava ao meu lado cheirando os torrões de açúcar que estavam em meu bolso.

Blackjack o que aconteceu com a casa? Onde estão meus pais?

Desculpe mestre, não sei, eu estava tirando um cochilo quando tudo comecou a pegar fogo, então sai voando e o mestre Percy nao estava em lugar nenhum – exclamou o pégaso em minha mente.

Que? Como assim? Não pode ser! O que vou fazer! Vamos lá garoto me leve ao acampamento por favor!

E pra já mestre, mas tem um torrão de açúcar antes?

Assim que subi em suas costas Blackjack partiu voo em direção a costa leste. Aliás Blackjack é o pégaso de meu pai, eu posso me comunicar com ele desde pequeno, ele foi praticamente minha babá a infância toda. Eu herdei esse dom de meu pai ja que ele e filho de Poseidon, o Deus dos Mares e senhor dos cavalos.

Sobrevoamos toda a costa leste em direção a Long Island, onde ficava o acampamento. Eu fui apenas uma vez lá e foi no ano passado quando foi aniversário do tio Grover. Chegamos tão rápido que não pude apreciar a paisagem bonita que era o acampamento. Quando estavamos pousando fomos recebidos por Quíron, o centauro, ele estava com a velha camiseta dos Pôneis de Festa que meu pai contava e com o arco pendurado em suas costas. Ele estava conversando com a tia Rachel quando cheguei, ela é o Óraculo de Delfos desse milênio e é muito bonita com seus cabelos ruivas, sardas no rosto e uma pele tão branca que parecia de porcelana.

Oi tia Rachel, tio Quíron cadê meus pais? Vocês viram eles? – perguntei

Veja quem temos aqui! O pequeno Dédalo! – sorriu Quíron.

Dédalo, não temos notícias dos seus pais desde o aniversário de Grover! Eles não estão em casa? – exclamou Rachel

Não tia! Minha casa virou churrasquinho e meus pais sumiram do mapa! Não sei onde eles estão, me ajude por favor – choraminguei.

Calma – disse Quíron – entre, temos limonada e me conte o que aconteceu, nos vemos depois Rachel

Claro Quíron, vou para minha caverna descansar um pouco.

Depois de contar tudo o que aconteceu Quiron me olhou com um olhar pensador e disse:

— Os sonhos dos semideuses geralmente são premonitórios e bem reais, mas os deuses batalhando entre si? Isso não é possível meu jovem, desde o episódio com Gaia e os Gigantes a paz reinou no Olimpo. Mas o que me preocupa é o desaparecimento de Percy e Annabeth. Nem o pégaso sabe o que aconteceu, vamos falar com Rachel!

Após pedir para um campista chamarem tia Rachel, Quíron olhou para um retrato estranho que estava na parede. Nele estavam sete semideuses, incluindo meus pais junto dos deuses do Olimpo. A pintura parecia ser feita apos uma longa batalha pois todos os semideuses estavam sujos e com suas armaduras em pedaços, ate os deuses pareciam cansados.

Esta foi uma grandiose batalha – disse – foi alguns anos antes de você nascer, quando Gaia quis voltar a vida despertando os gigantes e quase conseguiu, se não fosse a ajuda do Acampamento Jupiter, que foi crucial para a Guerra e ..

Senhor Quíron! – atrapalhou o campista mensageiro – o Óraculo quer ver o garoto, ela tem uma profecia.

Quíron sorriu e disse:

E lá vamos nós de novo, vamos ver sua tia, Dédalo.

_**Capítulo 02 - A nova profecia**_

Chegamos a caverna onde minha tia estava, e notei que tinha um pano vermelho entre duas tochas ardendo em chamas douradas cobrindo toda a entrada da caverna. Logo que entramos vi o quanto era legal a caverna, era toda hi-tech e toda a mobilia era branca ate mesmo a tv de 50 polegadas na parede que tinha um ps3 ligado nele. Parecia que minha tia estava jogando pois o jogo estava pausado, então ela entrou na sala vestida com um roupão vermelho vivo e com uma toalha nos cabelos. Sorrindo ela disse:

Bem vindo a caverna do Óraculo de Delfos, sente-se e iniciaremos.

Logo que me sentei na cadeira de frente a minha tia ela comecou a ficar com os olhos esverdeados e uma fumaça verde comecou a rodear seu corpo e ela falou numa voz ancestral:

"_O céu entra em colapso mais uma vez,_

_Da batalha não participarão os filhos dos três._

_Tempestade e fogo logo se encontrarão,_

_Os descendentes dos doze é que batalharão._

_Sem luz nem sombra o mundo estará acabado,_

_À Glória ou à Ruína ao tempo chegado._

_Seis novos responderão aos chamados,_

_Defendendo a honra, chegarão os doze renegados."_

E depois desabou na poltrona mais próxima.

Tia Rachel, você esta bem? – perguntei

Ela abriu um olho e respondeu:

Claro meu querido, só preciso descansar um pouco, o que eu disse dessa vez?

Depois de Quíron recitar a profecia disse:

Doze renegados? Isto me soa estranho, preciso pensar.

Mas não disse nada sobre meus pais – resmunguei

Teremos que trabalhar nisso agora mesmo – retrucou Quíron

Dédalo, se quiser pode ficar aqui comigo meu querido – disse tia Rachel

E o que vou ficar fazendo enquanto você pensa tio Quíron? – perguntei ansioso

Pode dar uma volta pelo acampamento se quiser.

Depois de um longo dia, o que eu queria apenas era deitar e esquecer tudo, mas nada é perfeito na vida de um semideus. Então, fui andar pelo acampamento e olhar a paisagem, o que vi me deixou maravilhado, grandes bosques a noroeste, uma linda praia, um riacho, o lago de canoagem, campos verdejantes e os chalés – um bizarro conjunto de construções dispostas em semicírculo de um jeito que formavam a letra grega ômega (Ω), com um gramado no centro e dois anexos nas extremidades.

Eu contei vinte chalés. Um era dourado, outro, prateado. Um tinha grama no telhado. Outro era vermelho vivo, coberto de arame farpado. Havia um todo preto, com tochas de chamas verdes na entrada. E tem ainda a Casa Grande, quartel-general do acampamento, que é uma mansão antiga pintada de azul-claro com acabamentos em branco. A varanda que a rodeava tinha espreguiçadeiras, uma mesa de carteado e uma cadeira de rodas. Sinos dos ventos pareciam ninfas se transformando em árvores enquanto giravam. Na parte mais alta do telhado um cata-vento no formato de uma águia de bronze girava com o forte vento.

Fui dar um passeio pelos chalés quando alguém me chamou a atenção, era uma campista que estava treinando arco e flecja em vários alvos, e era muito boa nisso. Me aproximei para olhar melhor e notei que ela tinha ao lado de seu corpo uma espada negra e comprida que contrastava com seu visual. Ela estava com uma trança em seus cabelos compridos e escuros como a noite e usava roupas pretas por debaixo da camiseta laranja do Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

Ela me viu e disse envergonhada:

— O.. oi!

— Oi eu sou Dédalo, quem é você: - perguntei.

— Meu nome é Bianca di Angelo, prazer. - sorriu.

— Você é filha do tio Nico? – me surpreendi.

— Isso mesmo – sorriu novamente - sou a mais velha.

Não consegui parar de encarar seus lindos olhos azuis, estava embasbacado.

— Seus olhos são muitos lindos – sorri.

— Obr… obrigada - ela corou.

— Qual sua idade: - perguntei.

— Tenho doze anos, igual a você – sorriu.

Depois de um longo e constrangedor silêncio falei:

— Posso treinar com você:

— Claro, use meu arco.

Eu peguei o arco que ela estava usando, e notei que ele era bem leve, quase não sentia seu peso. Então começei a me exibir um pouco, eu vivia treinando em casa com minha mãe então arco e flecha era uma das minhas especialidades.

Acertei três flechas certeiras bem no alvo e Bianca também, então começamos uma pequena competição que atraiu diversos campitas, e cada flechada no alvo eramos ovacionados. Ficamos mais de um hora, nenhum do dois dava o braço a torcer, mesmo nos sentindo esgotados no bico do corvo. Eis que Bianca errou um alvo e eu acertei o próximo, o que me deu a vitória, e os campistas foram a loucura.

— Você é muito bom, onde aprendeu a técnica? – perguntou Bianca.

— Minha mãe me ensinou – sorri.

— Você é o filho de Percy e Annabeth? – perguntou

— Sim isso mesmo. – sorri envergonhado.

— Então isso explica sua habilidade no arco e flecha – concluiu.

— Pois é, mamãe é muito rígida no treinamento.

— E você nunca treinou no Acampamento? – pergutou.

— Não – respondi – recebi treinamento apenas de meus pais em casa.

— Isto está para mudar pirralho – disse uma voz grossa atrás de min.

O dono da voz era um rapaz gigante, corpulento, de cabelos compridos e não cheirava bem. Pelo visto era um dos filhos de Ares.

— Por que mudar cheiroso? - ironizei.

— O que você disse tampinha? - retrucou nervoso.

— No chalé de Ares não há chuveiros? – continuei.


End file.
